


圣诞小姐和她的气球

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: *以前的圣诞贺文*东家父女、DK组、本森兄弟、秀雅慧珍（天使组）出没*还有Alex和彩蛋（？）JP*因为比较匆忙，没有beta，有错字的话请脑内自动识别改正
Kudos: 1





	圣诞小姐和她的气球

这是圣诞节的夜晚。虽然没有下雪，但是随处可见的红白配色，与已经与空气融为一体的圣诞歌已经足够营造出节日的气氛。  
广场中央的圣诞树下，秀雅拉了拉有些过短的裙摆，带着红色手套的右手中是一束气球——今天她扮演的是给好孩子们带来礼物的圣诞女郎，虽然穿着这样的衣服有点让人过于羞耻，但是看到孩子们脸上的笑容的那一刻，秀雅觉得自己做的一切都有了意义。  
天色已经完全暗下来了，广场上的人流也少了很多。街道边的橱窗里温馨的暖色光打在圣诞树枝头的槲寄生上，在浅色的圆形果实上反射着微光。  
秀雅数了数留在手中的气球，思索着今天是否就到此为止。仿佛充斥了整个世界的甜蜜氛围让她也忍不住想快点回家，见到那个一直等着自己的人。  
“好漂亮……”  
一个小小的声音悄悄地飘到了她的耳畔，秀雅侧过头，看到站在街道对面的小女孩。  
“好可爱”“好漂亮”，诸如此类的赞美声秀雅今天已经听到了无数遍。看到自己亲手挑选的气球这么受欢迎，真是太好了……  
似乎是没想到会被听到，小女孩害羞地把脸埋进了厚厚的白色围巾里，怯怯地躲在监护人身后，探出半个头偷偷地看向这边。被抱住大腿的温和男性有些无奈，牵着小女孩的手把她带到了秀雅面前，  
“这样子盯着别人看很不礼貌的哦，向姐姐道歉。”  
“没关系的，”秀雅弯下腰，对有些怕生的小女孩露出了最温柔的笑容，“大姐姐是给小朋友们送气球的圣诞老人，告诉姐姐，这些漂亮的气球中有你喜欢的吗？”  
小女孩有些犹豫地转头看了看身后地监护人一眼，脸上满满的期待，却乖巧地等到气质温和的职业男性笑着点了点头之后，才回过头一脸希冀的看着秀雅，  
“那……亚鹤子想要那个狐狸先生，可以吗？”  
秀雅才发现眼前的小女孩不仅有着与监护人相同的亚麻色的柔软头发，眼睛也是与监护人如出一辙的漂亮暗红色。  
很少见的颜色呢……秀雅从手中的一堆丝线中找出了系着棕色狐狸的那一条，  
“给，亚鹤子的狐狸先生，圣诞快乐！”  
“谢谢大姐姐！大姐姐圣诞节快乐！”  
看着那双透明的宝石般的眼睛里纯粹的幸福与喜悦，秀雅也不由自主地被小女孩的快乐所感染了。  
“那个……亚鹤子还有一件事情……”走出几步之后，被监护人牵着手的小女孩突然回过头，“虽然狐狸先生和它的伙伴们也很可爱……‘很漂亮’……是对大姐姐你说的哦！”  
秀雅愣了愣，目送着父女俩渐渐远去的背影，抿着嘴笑了。

今夜第二个来要气球的客人有些出乎秀雅的意料。  
“那、那个……我、”  
红发的男孩子挠着脸颊视线躲闪，事实上在他开口之前秀雅就已经看到他在广场里来回踱步了好久，原以为是那种逃课打架、夜不归宿的不良少年，所以当他开口时秀雅确实被吓了一小跳。  
似乎是鼓足了勇气才和秀雅搭话的少年丝毫没有注意到，光是组织语言似乎就已经用掉了他所有的注意力，看着吞吞吐吐的大男孩，秀雅忍不住笑着问道，  
“请问你想要哪一个？”  
少年似乎是被吓了一跳，收回飘忽的视线盯着秀雅，却在不小心向下偏移了一尺之后又红着脸移开了眼睛。  
“那个……樱花的，谢谢你……”  
看着快步离开的少年红透了的耳尖，秀雅又扯了扯自己的裙子，顺便拢了拢小披肩。  
这身装扮果然还是太暴露了啊……  
不过想起那个看上去一脸不良的少年全程红着脸不敢看自己的样子，秀雅觉得偶尔这样大胆一下，似乎也挺有趣的。  
“抱歉，可以打扰一下吗。”  
另一个少年不知什么时候站在秀雅面前，不同于刚才的红发少年，眼前的这个孩子从头到脚都散发着“乖巧”、“省心”、“有礼貌”、“好学生”的气息。  
“请问有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
“……我知道那些气球都是给孩子们的圣诞礼物，但还是想问一下，可以把那个小狗形状的卖给我吗？。”长相清秀的黑发少年稍稍有些红了脸，犹豫了一下才开口，似乎有些不好意思。  
秀雅歪了歪头，思考了一下，  
“我可以问一下你的名字吗？”  
“佐藤雪。”少年有些意外，但还是答道。  
“给，雪君的小狗。”  
少年接过系着气球的线，开口，  
“请问价格……”  
“没关系哦，”秀雅微笑着打断了过于礼貌的少年，“今天大家都是孩子，圣诞快乐，雪君！”  
少年牵着气球，愣了一下之后也笑了，不同于之前礼貌的微笑，秀雅这次在少年的眼睛里确确实实发现了名为“满足”的情绪。  
“圣诞快乐，圣诞小姐。”

“请问……”  
一个低沉的男声在秀雅身后响起，秀雅回过头，看见一个黑发的青年。  
“有什么可以帮到你的吗？”虽然这次出现的并不是可爱的孩子与有些别扭的青少年，秀雅还是习惯性地露出了大姐姐的温暖笑容。  
青年沉默了一会儿，似乎经过了复杂的心理斗争之后，才将手里的东西递给秀雅。  
那是一封信。  
秀雅接过信，安静地等着青年想说的话。  
“我想请你帮忙，把这个给接下来会路过这里的一个人。”  
秀雅拿着信想了想，点了点头。  
“没问题。”  
青年似乎是松了一口气，具体描述了那个人的特征，在看到秀雅了解地点头之后道了声谢就想要离开。  
“那个，先生。”  
青年回过头，眼睛里带着疑问。  
“虽然我可以帮忙，但是想要传达的心情，还是由本人亲口告诉对方会比较好哦——只是一个小小的建议。”  
青年垂下眼睑遮住眼睛里的复杂，苦笑了一下，  
“谢谢你的建议。”  
秀雅看着男人孤单的背影，拿着手上的信封陷入了沉思。  
没过多久，青年口中的那个人就出现了。  
果然和他描述的一样，看起来很难接近呢……秀雅给自己鼓了鼓气，开口叫住了那个人，  
“请问是罗萨里奥先生吗？”  
那个过分魁梧的身影果然停住了，“你认识我吗？”  
“有人托我把这个给你。”秀雅笑着说。  
名为罗萨里奥的男人疑惑地接过秀雅递给他的棕熊气球，在看到气球下绑着的信件时似乎想到了什么，瞬间变了脸色，一把撤下那个没有任何标记的白色信封。  
“抱歉，也许是我多管闲事。”秀雅在他撕碎信封的前一秒打断了他，“那位先生，真的很在意你。”  
男人沉默了一会儿，骂了一句多管闲事就离开了。  
氦气球失去牵着它的人，晃晃悠悠地飘向空中。男人转过身，背对着秀雅，有些笨拙将信封塞进了胸前的口袋里。  
人果然是一种奇怪的动物，越是长大越是不坦率。

有什么东西蹭了蹭秀雅的脚，手里还剩最后两个气球的圣诞女郎低下头，一只棕色的猫咪对她软软地“喵”了一声。  
“男性的世界真是复杂……我说的对吗？小猫咪。”  
秀雅脱下右手的手套，摸了摸猫咪柔软的毛。  
“这个带着墨镜的老鼠就送给你吧，你能带走它吗？”  
棕色的猫似乎听懂了她的话，“喵”了一声，躺在地上露出了肚皮和脖子上的项圈。  
“让我帮你绑在项圈上吗？”  
“喵~”  
“那乖乖的，不要动哦。”  
“喵~”

“……最后公主感化了邪恶的女巫，救出了骑士，三个人一起幸福地生活在一起。”  
彰一合上带着漂亮插图的童话书，床上的亚鹤子已经睡着了，安静的病房里只剩下少女均匀的呼吸声。  
下雪了，系在窗口的“狐狸先生”头上渐渐堆起了一层薄薄的雪花。  
关掉床头灯前，彰一在少女额头上留下了一个吻。  
“晚安，亚鹤子。”

“雪！我回来了！”  
听到自己名字的少年回过头，却在看到红发的同伴手中的气球时愣了愣。  
“玄祐君，这个是……”  
“我、我看你白天路过那里的时候好像一直在看那些气球……所以就……你怎么也有。”  
“……我也看到玄祐君一直在看那些气球。”  
沉默。  
“笨蛋吗你！”  
“……彼此彼此。”  
不知是谁先开始笑了，快乐迅速感染了少年们四周的空气。隔着盘旋着飘落的雪花，雪看到张玄佑眼睛里仿若流星划过的碎光。  
“玄祐君。”  
“嗯？”  
张玄佑侧过头，看到雪近在咫尺的脸，有什么温热的东西碰到了自己的嘴唇。  
“圣诞快乐，玄……”  
雪说话时呼出的温热气体就扑在他脸上，痒痒的有些难受，张玄佑忍不住张口咬住了雪的下唇，黑发少年果然如他所愿闭上了嘴。  
“圣诞快乐。”

罗萨里奥回到了空无一人的家里，抱着啤酒躺在沙发上烦躁地换了半天台，最后把遥控器砸向了电视。  
似乎终于想到半个小时前在身材曼妙的圣诞女郎那里收到的信件，罗萨里奥从口袋中拿出那份没有收件人也没有署名的信，粗暴地撕开印泥，一张薄薄的纸片静静地躺在他手心，仿佛还带着罗萨里奥胸前的温度。  
在直接撕掉和扔进垃圾桶之间犹豫了半响，罗萨里奥最终还是打开了那页纸。  
……  
“……切，就不能当面对我说吗，胆小鬼。”

下雪了，秀雅紧了紧纯装饰作用的小披肩，在寒风中站了一天之后第一次感觉到有点冷。  
突然出现在肩上的温暖布料让秀雅吓了一跳，回过头，出现在面前的是那个本该在家里等着自己的人。  
“你怎么出来了？”  
“来接你回家。”  
紫发的少女笑着说。  
“圣诞快乐，秀雅。”  
“圣诞快乐，慧珍。”  
最后一个气球在槲寄生下相拥的少女手中挣脱，伴随着四周绽开的烟花，摇摇晃晃地升入空中，消失不见。  
温馨美好地露米娅岛上，那些平凡的、不平凡的人们，在漫天的烟火中享受着最后的平静时光。  
小憩该结束了。

“还在想你跑哪去了，这是哪位小姐送你的圣诞礼物吗？”  
带着墨镜的男人伸手解开了系在猫的项圈上的气球，为了防止挂到障碍物，送气球的人细心地收短了气球线，在项圈上打了一个漂亮的礼物结，在看清气球的样子之后Alex忍不住笑了，  
“那位小姐似乎有着相当了不得的品味呢。”  
已经熟练地跳到了房间里唯一的一张床上地猫咪用屁股对着他以示不屑。  
“怎么说也是难得的节日，不想进行一些娱乐活动吗？”  
猫咪懒懒地甩了甩尾巴，表示没有兴趣。  
“那好吧。”  
Alex失落地叹了口气，  
“圣诞快乐，JP。”

END.


End file.
